


whatever,I still love you(Chinese or English)

by Romanogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanogers/pseuds/Romanogers
Summary: captain america blackening ,become  Captain Hydra ，how should Nat choose?





	whatever,I still love you(Chinese or English)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,my readers,I am from China ,I am a middle school student ,so ,my English is not very well,please forgive me,thanks!

PS: The story unfolds from the perspective of a spider, but Peter joined the Shield Bureau after the captain's melanization. He didn't know the captain before. In short, he didn't see the foolish character in the script.

When Peter Parker met Steve Rogers head-on, he knew he was going to die this time.  
The serpent captain's eyes were as cold as ice and he raised his gun. And he had no bullets.  
All blame him for his recklessness to be a lonely hero, only to be ambushed by the enemy.  
The logers opposite slowly pulled the trigger. Peter closed his eyes and had only one idea in his mind.——  
I'm sorry, Miss Romanoff. The students have humiliated you.  
*   
In fact, Peter didn't take long to join the Shield Bureau, but he was confident that he must be the best student Miss Romanoff had ever taught.  
Miss Romanoff said the same thing. Her slender fingers caressed his cheek, her eyes were warm and her voice was soft.  
"Peter, you're bound to be the best agent in the Shield Bureau."  
The balloon in his chest swelled lightly. Miss Romanoff seldom laughs, but when he looks at him, the corners of his mouth rise slightly.  
But even so, Peter found that Miss Romanoff's eyes never laughed.  
He is most infatuated with Miss Romanoff's eyes. Her eyes were like a glorious green lake, sparkling and deep. When she was smiling on her lips, the lake in her eyes had no waves, like a mist. Others thought it was her cold arrogance, only he could see a kind of inexplicable loneliness in his eyes.  
This loneliness sometimes makes him feel distressed. Although - he knew very well that he was not qualified at all.  
*  
He was introduced by Mr. Stark at the beginning, so he was also a friend with Mr. Stark's assistant Vision.  
When he visited the Vision home, he met his wife Wanda again.  
So when he learned that Wanda had known Miss Romanoff, don't mention how excited he was - how small the world is!  
Peter couldn't stop talking about his mentor. His eyes were as bright as stars when he spoke.  
"I hope I can be as indifferent to everything as Miss Romanoff." He holds the steaming cup in his hand, and his tone is irrefutable reverence. "It's as if Miss Romanoff would raise his gun in the face even if aliens suddenly invaded tomorrow."  
"If it had been Natasha," Wanda said, sipping hot tea and laughing at her lips, "it would have been like playing games, joking and fighting with aliens."  
Peter was stunned and blurted out:  
"Did Miss Romanoff used to laugh a lot? But she's never kidding now."  
Wanda was shocked, too. The cup crashed on the table and looked straight at Peter as if he had said something nonsense. Her eyes became bright and shining for no reason.——  
Vision is keenly aware of his wife's emotional fluctuations, holds her hand, and gently says:  
"Wanda, why don't you go to the kitchen and see if the beef soup is ready?"  
Wanda stood up obediently and left the table. Turning around, Peter saw her wipe her eyes quickly.  
Vision takes her eyes back from her back and looks at Peter, who is at a loss. He intertwines his fingers and ends the topic in a calm voice.  
"Miss Romanoff used to laugh a lot," he said, "but people change."  
*  
So how can Miss Romanoff be happy again?  
Peter vowed secretly that he would become stronger, that he would be her pride, and that he would make great contributions to the Shield Bureau.  
The greatest credit to the Shield Bureau is the arrest of Captain Nine Snakes. In this way, everyone will praise him and Miss Romanoff will be very happy.  
Steve Rogers, captain of the nine-headed snake, once the most popular "Captain of the United States", rebelled against the Shield 10 years ago because of the breakdown of faith and is now the leader of the world's largest terrorist organization.  
In fact, he knows little about the man. The official mention of Steve Rogers only highlights how cruel and cold-blooded he is, and seldom mentions his past.  
Peter has also checked his data and found that his past seems to have been erased, especially in the specific circumstances of the mutiny ten years ago, and all kinds of documents are vague.  
But the process doesn't matter anyway, as long as you know the result - he's a traitor and an enemy to everyone in the Shield Bureau - that's enough.  
And now he's going to die in the hands of this enemy.  
The logers opposite slowly pulled the trigger. Peter closed his eyes and heard a gunshot.  
The bullet didn't hit him. Someone jumped at him from the side, pushed him to the ground, and blocked the shot for him! ___________  
Peter opened his eyes in shock, and a touch of red flashed across his field of vision - Miss Romanoff came!!  
The red-haired woman covered him with her body. Her shoulder was bleeding from bullet scratches. She brushed his hair eagerly to make sure he was not injured.  
It all happened so quickly that Peter hadn't responded. Miss Romanoff jumped up, covered his shoulder with a gunshot wound, raised his gun to Rogers, and quickly turned around and shouted at him:  
"Peter, run!"  
Peter's heart beat like a drum, pulled his lips, and looked emperor: "Miss Romanoff!"  
"Run!" She screamed again, and the gun was still aimed at Steve Rogers. Peter was suddenly seized by a strong hostility at that moment - he instinctively looked at Steve Rogers across the street, and the man was looking at him, too! ____________ In the eyes of Captain Nine Snakes, there seemed to be lava rolling and hot anger trying to pass Natasha Romanoff, who was in their midst, whistling to devour him.——  
When Captain Nine Snakes looked at him, all he saw was a cold killing machine. Now it became a fierce hostility, like a lion suddenly opening his eyes in the dark. He wanted to rush to tear him to pieces at once.  
Peter staggered back a few steps, Miss Romanoff turned his back to him, unable to see her expression, only to see that her gun was still moving against the heart of Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers did not put down his gun either.  
He can't help Miss Romanoff if he stays here. He has to go to the rescuers right away!！  
Peter turned his head and ran. The wind whistled and I heard a "click" behind me. A pistol fell to the ground. Who threw it away?  
Peter didn't dare to look back. He could only run crazily.

That night, Mis Romanoff returned alone to the temporary base where Captain Nine Snakes had disappeared. He thought Mis Romanoff was missing, but fortunately she came back. Mis Romanoff dressed the wound on his shoulder alone and was almost harmless.  
Peter said guilty, "I'm sorry, miss Romanoff. It's all my fault."  
She went up to him and revealed her tiredness in her eyebrows. She smiled softly and said, "It's okey, but next time you must not face him alone."

**Author's Note:**

> I have to use translation software to translate my articles, but there may be some mistakes in machine translation, so please forgive me!


End file.
